1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recording control information on a recording medium, such as a recordable optical disc, and a method of recording data on a recording medium using the control information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A high-density optical recording medium, known as HD-DVD, is widely used to record and store high-definition video data and high-quality audio data. The Blu-ray disc (hereinafter abbreviated BD) represents next-generation HD-DVD technology.
Technological specifications are now being established for the global standardization of the Blu-ray disc, including standards for a write-once Blu-ray disc (BD-WO). Meanwhile, a rewritable Blu-ray disc, known as 1× speed BD-RE and now under discussion should be compatible with BD-RE discs expected to have higher writing speed, i.e., 2× speed BD-RE and beyond. BD-WO specifications for high writing speed are also in progress. Efficient solutions for coping with the high writing speed of a high-density optical disc are urgently needed, and the specifications established should ensure mutual compatibility.